


Flushed Skin

by Night_Writer



Series: Kyalin Flash Fics [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Kya is okay being the bottom during those 9 times., Canon Lesbian Character, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Lin Tops 9 times out of 10, domestic wives, kyalin - Freeform, minor appearance by Opal, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Shameless Lin and Kya flirting with some soft smut.Rated for implied content.I hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Flash Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034064
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Flushed Skin

Lin sat on the couch with a huff, a book sitting next to her on the end table as she waited for Kya to join her. Her wife was brewing a pot of tea, but all Lin wanted at that moment was to feel her love pressed against her. To feel the heat of her skin pressed against her own. They’d spent the last month apart while Kya was visiting her mother, and it was all Lin could do to not cling to her wife every chance she got. It was at this moment that Kya came to her side, sitting down beside Lin on the couch, leaning up against the arm rest as she propped her legs up onto her wife’s lap.

“Mmhm… This is heavenly.” Kya breathed, a look of content coming to her face as Lin gently kneaded the muscles in her legs.

“I’ve missed you…” Lin breathed, taking hold of Kya’s hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles before retuning her attention to the massage she was giving her wife.

“So you’ve mentioned, darling… And you’ve more than proven it a hundred times over.” Kya replied, one eye cracked open to gaze at her wife. “My body has never been so relaxed.”

Lin only offered a devious smile in reply. Every night for the past week that Kya had been home, she had given her wife an overload of pleasure that she’d not felt before with any lover. Then she would run a hot bath for them both, sooth her desires once more, then finish their bath with a soapy back massage. The sounds that Kya made… Lin could never describe the feelings that they drew up in the pit of her stomach at the sound. All she knew was that she never wanted those sounds to stop once they began.  


Kya gently pressed her heel into Lin’s thigh, drawing her wife from her lecherous thoughts. She placed her empty mug on the coffee table and sat upright, climbing over Lin to straddle her lap. Those piercing blue eyes, the one’s that Lin loved most of all, were focused so intently on the earthbender that she wasn’t quite sure if she was in trouble or not. It wasn’t until Kya leaned in and kissed her that Lin allowed herself to breathe.

“You little sneak… I should be the one taking the lead here.” Lin growled, flipping Kya onto her back and pinning her down on the couch.

At Kya’s laughter Lin continued, kissing across her exposed collarbone, then sucking at the pulse point in her neck, drawing a soft moan from Kya’s lips. Lin was about to strip the tunic from Kya’s delicious skin, but the healer pressed a palm to her sternum and gently pushed her away. Lin couldn’t help the look of pure dejection that came to her face as Kya adjusted the tunic back over her chest, the flush on her skin was just as clear as the haze of desire in her eyes.

“Wait… Wait until tonight.” Kya breathed, her heart hammering in her chest as she collected herself.

She would have allowed Lin to have her way, and hell, even she wanted Lin to take full advantage of her right then and there, but her back wouldn’t be able to handle the couch jabbing up into her spine with each burst of pleasure that would race through her body. Plus, Opal would be coming over soon, and it wouldn’t do at all if the poor girl happened to walk in while her aunts were… Indisposed.

“What if Opal would have walked in on us? You remember that she’s coming over tonight, right?”

“Of course I remember.” Lin replied. “The door is locked, she has a key, and I’ll feel her approaching before she even reaches the door.”

“Lin…”

“Just be impressed, dear… And don’t be too loud.”

Kya couldn’t suppress the yelp of surprise as Lin hoisted her up onto her lap, but it was soon replaced by a harsh, gasping moan as Lin’s hand wedged between Kya’s thighs, doing their due diligence as her wife slowly began to rock against the friction she had created. By the time Lin had picked up on Opal’s impending arrival, Kya was already recovering in a hot bath while Lin resumed reading her book, taking a sip of her tea as the key turned in the lock.

This would be a long weekend for her, but come the minute that Opal left to return home, Lin was going to ravage her wife. She swore it.


End file.
